A Moment in Time
by april-babe16
Summary: Short drabbles of a character's last thoughts.
1. James

**A/N: For some reason all of the deaths in Harry Potter hit me **_**hard **_**recently**_**. **_**This is the result. *James's POV***

_"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever,the goal is to create something that will." _

_ ~Chuck Palahniuk_

_**Innocence**_

I throw my head back in laughter as Harry grabs at the smoke. I choose to savor the time that Harry gets to live freely without the worry of war hanging over his head. The door opens and Lily walks in with her eyes narrowed.

"James, it's Harry's bedtime." She sighs, clearly not wanting to ruin this moment either.

"Okay, I'll take him up in a minute." I reply as I stand up and stretch. I put my wand down so I could pick Harry up, not realizing how much I would regret this later. I pick him up and hand him to Lily so that she could tuck him in.

"No sleepy." Harry protests as I arch my back and yawn. Lily laughs and I smile at the rare sound.

"We could play again tomorrow." I promised. He smiled and clapped his hands together in delight.

The door opens and I sprint into the hallways suddenly seeing the thing that I have been terrified of since I heard the prophecy. My hands are shaking, deeply torturing myself over the wand that I left on the table, but I won't give him the satisfaction of me running and begging him to let me live. The least I could do was give Lily and Harry a chance to live, a small chance, but a chance all the same. I knew where I was going and I found myself begging anyone, everyone, that I wouldn't see them when I got there.

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" _I call out to her, knowing that she would do everything she could to save Harry. The last thing I see is Voldemort raising his wand and laughing at what he thought was an easy game. As I drift somewhere unknown my last thoughts are with Harry. I pray that he would be able to keep his innocence a little longer and I deny the fact that I knew it was impossible.


	2. Lily

***Lily's POV***

_"There is no greater love than this. There is no greater gift that can ever be given. To be willing to die, so that another can live-there is no greater love than this."_

_ ~Steven Curtis_

He tells me to run, like he thinks it's the obvious answer to leave him behind. I don't comprehend anything. Voldemort _can't _be here. This has to be another one of my nightmares. Peter wouldn't betray us. It didn't matter though. Even if this wasn't a dream, Harry had to survive. I refused to let him die. He was too young. He had his whole life ahead of him.

I ignored the pain in my heart and the tears that were blurring my vision and I grabbed Harry and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. My sobs were steadily getting louder as I realized that this nightmare wasn't a dream, it was real.I whipped a door open and slammed it shut as quickly as I could. Any second I could save now might help me later. Harry was wiping my tears away, looking confused as to why his mommy was crying. I wince as I realize he won't have a mommy much longer.

I start rushing to push all the furniture I can find in front of the door, even if I knew it wouldn't stop Voldemort for a second.

"It'll all be over soon Harry, I promise." I try to sooth him. I whip my head around as I hear Voldemort coming up the stairs. As I hear the door open I drop Harry into the crib behind me and spread my arms wide, blocking Voldemort's path.

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_ I sob.

_ "Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now." _

_ "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"_

_ "This is my last warning -" _

_ "Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything ..." _

_ "Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" _

I don't move knowing that this means death. If I move that means Harry dies and that can't happen. I stand tall trying to preserve my dignity in the last moments of my life. The last thing I see is a bright green light, and I drop to the floor like a doll.


	3. Quirrel

***Quirrel's POV***

_"We cannot be sure of having something to live for unless we are willing to die for it." ~Che Guavara_

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort commands me. I grab at him, the boy with the lightning scar, as he tries to escape. The stone can't get away or all my hard work will go to waste. As my hand touches his arm my fingers start to blister and I'm hit by the worst pain I've ever been in. I jerk my hand back and I scream in agony. For a second I doubt that I'm doing the right thing. Lord Voldemort is a great man, powerful too, but is he a good man? I take my thoughts back instantly. He promised me fame and fortune. He told me that I had spunk and that I was smart enough to earn everything I ever wanted in life. He supported me, unlike my parents.

My parents only cared about what other people thought. They showed me off like I was a trophy. They didn't care how I felt about anything. Once we got home I wished I was being shown off again. They would constantly remind me of my older brother and how successful he was. They told me how rich and popular he was, not caring if it hurt me to know how much they preferred him. No matter what my parents did there was always a desire in me to please them. They were proud of having a rich and popular son? Well I bet they would be ten times prouder to have a rich and powerful son, which was exactly what Lord Voldemort promised me.

"Seize him. SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort screams at me. I jump at the Potter boy and I land on top of him with my hands tightening around his neck. Once again I feel the pain of a million sharp knives being thrust into my skin. Once again I doubt that all of this pain is worth the fame and fortune Lord Voldemort promised me.

"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!" I pull my hands away from his throat and stare at them in amazement. Someway, somehow, my hands were burnt by Potter's skin.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" Voldemort screeched. I raise my hands, preparing to perform the Killing Curse when suddenly Potter lunges at me and grabs my face. My face is on fire and I try to pull away but he grabs my arm instead. The pain stops and I feel my soul drift away as my body explodes into millions of pieces. I see the Potter body passed out and the only thing on my mind is _I'm so sorry._


End file.
